


Touch

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Crying, Crying Kink, Dom Otabek Altin, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Top Otabel Altin, Touch-Starved, minor rope play, slight touch aversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Otabek turns and cups Yuri’s chin in his hand, looking him dead in the eye. “That is a hard limit Yura, understood?”Yuri nods. Otabek leans in and kisses him gently. “And you are not allowed to touch until I give you permission, understood?”Yuri nods again. Yuri holds his hands to his sides, not reaching out, knowing that it would stop everything. Otabek needs to be in the mood before being touched intimately, and it takes touching Yuri to get him there. He knows Yuri craves touch and needs it, almost like air, and giving him this is easy. Over the years, Yuri has learned about not touching, until told he could. It comes easy to them now, but Otabek makes them go over it; it helps to settle him, to deal with it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank... and I cannot thank enough
> 
> [blackmountainbones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones)
> 
> for reaching out to me and editing this for me!!!! Even had me add a little extra to it! :) Thank you so much honey! I cannot express my gratitude ENOUGH!

“What are your hard limits?”

“Beka, you fucking know what they are!”

“Answer me.”

Yuri sighs deeply. “Every fucking time… the same fucking thing, no blood, ok?”

“Is that all?”

“Fucking hell Beka! We go through this every time! Yes, that is all I know of for now. If anything were to happen, I would fucking tell you!”

“Do you remember mine?”

“How could I forget?”

“Tell them to me.”

“Shit Beka, Seriously?”

Otabek is losing his patience with Yuri. He shrugs and turns to go sit back down and read his book. Yuri doesn’t take this part seriously enough. If he wants to engage in this, he needs to understand the seriousness of it. Yuri runs and grabs his shoulders. He stops and stands still, his back still to Yuri.

“Ok ok, shit, Beka, I am sorry, I forget this is important to you.”

“No, Yura, important to us both. Now tell me, what are my limits?” This is the part he doesn’t like but he has to hear it. He has to make sure Yuri understands and remembers. Not that he has really ever forgotten, but if they get carried away, he has to know they laid out the ground rules.

Yuri sighs, “No touching you until you ask.” With that Yuri realizes he is touching Otabek’s shoulder and lets go.

“And where are you allowed to touch.” He is still turned away as he is almost ashamed of this part. The part he can’t seem to get past. Where Yuri is and is not allowed to touch. Otabek yearns for the day when he doesn’t have to be intoxicated to be freely touched. It is uncomfortable for him to talk about, but with Yuri it is tolerable. And it must be done.

“Arms, Back, shoulders, neck, legs, ass and cock.” Otabek was never able to handle someone touching his sides or stomach. He wishes he could just be normal, allow their hands to wander without flinching away, without being turned off. The moment his stomach was touched, he would lose all desire.

“And where are you not allowed to touch?"

“Sides and stomach.”

Otabek turns and cups Yuri’s chin in his hand, looking him dead in the eye. “That is a hard limit Yura, understood?”

Yuri nods. Otabek leans in and kisses him gently. “And you are not allowed to touch until I give you permission, understood?”

Yuri nods again. Yuri holds his hands to his sides, not reaching out, knowing that it would stop everything. Otabek needs to be in the mood before being touched intimately, and it takes touching Yuri to get him there. He knows Yuri craves touch and needs it, almost like air, and giving him this is easy. Over the years, Yuri has learned about not touching, until told he could. It comes easy to them now, but Otabek makes them go over it; it helps to settle him, to deal with it better.

Others he’d been with were never so understanding. They’d laugh, or tell him he had issues, then touch him anyway, ruining his mood. Otabek always felt out of place. He would watch people holding hands, rubbing shoulders, touching arms, never flinching. They would even lean into caresses and hugs. Yet those did nothing but make him feel uneasy. How could someone dislike being touched? He’d gone through the motions with others back then, not even enjoying it, but trying to push past whatever was wrong with him. He always thought something was wrong with him and often did not tell people, as they always gave him with the same response. The ones he told would laugh or realise he was serious and tell him he needed help.

Yuri never did. They’d been friends, and Yuri was always touchy feely, but nothing that ever bothered him. Then Otabek noticed: Yuri’s touches did not bother him. Normally he cringed at another’s touch, yet he leaned into Yuri’s.

Yuri was actually better at noticing his reactions that anyone else was. One night when they’d been playing video games, back when they’d been friends and nothing more, Yuri brought it up. He’d asked Otabek about it. Otabek had been so surprised that it had been noticeable. Yuri’d told him it wasn’t apparent to other people, but it was to him. He hadn’t made a big deal about it; actually he never looked away from the game during their conversation. In fact, Yuri had mentioned he had an aunt like that--she was OK with kids hugging her, but adults were a different story. He said he recognized it and was surprised Otabek never cringed from his touch. Otabek had been shocked and lost the game, as Yuri was so casually talking about something Otabek had never thought of it as anything but a defect, as something that was wrong with him.

They had progressed over the years, and Otabek eventually realized that no matter how comfortable or in love with Yuri he was, he couldn’t take Yuri touching his sides or stomach unless he’d been drinking. Yuri was good enough to keep to those boundaries as Otabek didn’t have any problems touching Yuri. He never did--it was always about touching Yuri, bringing him pleasure, and that brought Otabek pleasure, to see Yuri come undone.

Yuri was very playful as well and brought out another side of Otabek. One day, Otabek had come home early and caught Yuri on a website looking at S&M.... Yuri’d tried so hard to cover it up, closing his computer, but his blush and hard-on told Otabek everything he’d needed to know. It had given him ideas: he would hold Yuri’s arms down, not allowing him to move, and Yuri would get turned on instantly.

He’d found out that Yuri liked pain as well. This had surprised Otabek, as in his everyday life, Yuri would whine and complain at the most minor pain as if he were dying. One night when Yuri had been being playful and teasing him terribly, he’d thrown Yuri over his lap and started spanking him. The first hit had Yuri turned on. Yuri moaned out and started to grind into Otabek’s leg immediately. He kept going, hitting down harder; Yuri got completely hard and came very quickly. Otabek hadn’t even had the chance to take Yuri's pants off yet. Yuri had blushed so hard at that he couldn’t even look at Otabek afterwards.

Afterwards, Otabek had started testing he and Yuri’s limits. Yuri did not seem to have any when it came to pain and Otabek had to watch himself. Yuri would moan and cry out more and more, even actually crying, but he would be so hard and throbbing at it, as well asking for more... Otabek had to keep himself in check. He himself did not like receiving pain, but he did enjoy giving it to Yuri. Biting, pinching, slapping… it never seem to be enough for Yuri and Otabek would have to stop, afraid he would take it too far, hurting Yuri physically, but he did enjoying turning that pale skin pink. The more he did, the more turned on Yuri would get, which would get Otabek even more turned on.

“Follow me Yura.”

He knows Yuri will follow him. They go to their room. “Take your shirt off.”

He watches Yuri take his shirt off and throw it off to the side. Yuri stands there, staring at him. “Look up.”

Yuri does and breathes in deeply.

Above him is a hook and rope. Otabek can see how Yuri’s eyes go wide and wild and look at him. He nods to Yuri and smiles, knowing this was something Yuri had been looking at. Yuri was standing directly under the hook.

Otabek reaches up, grabbing the rope, pulling it down, and Yuri offers him his wrists immediately. Laughing lightly to himself, he ties Yuri’s hands and slowly pulls the rope so his arms are above him giving him little room to move. Giving it one more pull, to give him discomfort, he hears Yuri breath in deep and looking at Yuri, Otabek can see he is already getting turned on: there is a tent in his pants and his breathing is labored.

“I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already hard?” He laughs at him tracing a finger down Yuri’s cheek. He sees those cheeks turning red as Yuri trying to control himself.

“Shut it Beka, I can’t fucking help it!”

Otabek reaches his hand up, bringing it right down, clashing it on Yuri’s cheek, ***SLAP*** He can feel the sting in his hand, meeting that pale soft flesh of Yuri’s cheek, Yuri’s head thrown to the side during the impact.

Leaning into Yuri, Otabek whispers in his ear, “You will not speak to me in such manner. You know what? Better yet, don’t talk at all.” He takes Yuri’s head and turns back to face him, seeing tears well up and his cheek redden. Yuri is breathing hard and he takes his hand feeling the fully hard bulge in his pants now. Those bright green eyes have a far away look to them as he starts to slowly palm Yuri’s cock through his pants. Leaning back in kissing at his ear, Otabek whispers, “Just say ‘hard limit’ and I will stop. Nod if you understand me.”

Yuri nods.

Otabek puts his hands behind Yuri and Yuri's shoulder-length hair pools around him; he grabs a fistful and yanks Yuri's head back hard. He starts to slowly move his mouth, barely touching Yuri’s neck, kissing it gently, licking it barely, breathing heavily on it, slowly palming Yuri’s cock through his pants. Yuri starts to try to push his hips harder into his hand. He pulls his hand back each time, making Yuri groan in frustration. Moving slowly over Yuri's throat with his mouth, lightly flicking his tongue over Yuri's Adam’s apple and kissing it gently, Otabek’s hot breath moistens Yuri's neck in light kisses and torturous licks.

He makes his way to the other side of Yuri's neck. Where the shoulder and neck meet, Otabek bites down. He can hear the hiss from Yuri, can feel him struggle to get more pressure on his cock from Otabek’s hand. Letting up from the bite he kisses and licks that spot, then opens his mouth around that same spot to suck on it.

Yuri is moaning and breathing heavily. Otabek continues the hard sucking motion, wanting to make sure it is dark purple when he is done.

Letting go of Yuri's hair, he gently cups the back of Yuri’s head, taking his hand off Yuri’s cock. He hears a groan coming from Yuri, and Otabek pushes Yuri's head back up to kiss him deeply. Open mouthed, teeth clanking together and all tongue, all messy--it was what Yuri wanted. Otabek could feel Yuri moaning into his mouth.

Otabek pulls off Yuri's mouth roughly; Yuri is left searching for Otabek’s mouth with his own still open, spit slipping out and panting. He takes his thumb and wipes Yuri's lips. They are red and getting swollen. Completely taking his hands off Yuri to step back, Otabek hears Yuri groan.

He looks Yuri over, up and down. Yuri feels him staring and opens those green eyes to look back. Otabek stands there, taking in the thin form in front of him.

Lean and all muscle. Yuri seemed so frail and delicate, but Otabek knew he was far from it. Yuri starts to squirm the little he can. He can’t take his eyes off of Yuri. Moving back in, Otabek takes his hands and undoes Yuri's pants button, slowly pushing them down. Yuri steps out, kicking them to the side, then Otabek goes back, pushing down his briefs. Yuri is now stretched out, naked and hard, this is what Otabek liked best: Yuri at his disposal to touch. Taking his hands, he starts at Yuri's shoulders and moves slowly down to his chest, standing in front of Yuri, only his hands out touching him.

Pinching both Yuri's nipples at the same time, gently at first, Otabek sees Yuri staring back at him. He pinches harder and rolls them roughly in his fingers. Yuri tilts his head back moaning. He pinches them hard again, then removes his hands from Yuri's chest and slowly moves them up and down Yuri's sides. He can count Yuri’s ribs from the angle his hands are held up.  
Moving his hands over Yuri's abs Otabek can feel the muscles tighten under his fingers. Keeping his gaze on Yuri’s body he lowers his hands and grasp his hips holding him in place.

“Look at me.”

Yuri moves his head back down and looks at him. Those green eyes fully dilated and mouth open and breathing heavy.

“Tell me what you want Yura. You may speak.”

“Touch me Beka!”

“But Yura, I am touching you.”

“Touch me more!”

Taking his hands he runs them back up Yuri's body to his chest pinching his nipples.

Growling louder, his frustration peaking Yuri howls, “Fuck! Not that. Touch me!”

“Tell me.” He loves teasing Yuri and he loves to make Yuri say what he wants. He sees the blush form on Yuri's cheeks and it always surprised him. For someone with such a crude mouth, telling him what he wanted was always a battle. Yuri got lost in lust and couldn’t ever seem to form what he wanted without being coaxed into it.

“Tell me, Yura, or I will untie you and go back to reading.”

Groaning, “Touch my cock, please Beka…”

With his hand, Otabek grasps Yuri's cock, his cock that is leaking and throbbing. “Like this?”

“Fuck, move your hand Beka. Rub me… please!”

Kissing Yuri gently, Otabek starts to slowly stroke Yuri's cock. Not giving Yuri the pressure he wants and he hears the frustrated groan Yuri gives. “Beka…” He moans.

“Silence now Yura.”

Another groan and Yuri's head is thrown back. He knows Yuri's shoulders have to be getting uncomfortable, so he gives Yuri two good hard strokes, hearing him moan, then lets go of Yuri’s cock, Letting it hang heavy.

Otabek can no longer ignore the throbbing in his pants, and taking a step back from Yuri, he slides his pants and briefs down, watching Yuri eye him up and down. His cock is throbbing as well and Otabek wraps his fingers around it stroking it gently. Moving his hands he slips his shirt over his head then slowly trails his hand back down to his cock to stroke. Yuri’s mouth drops open watching him, he can see the spit slipping out from Yuri's mouth; Otabek laughs gently walking towards Yuri, taking his index finger he swipes some precum off the head of his cock and places his finger in Yuri’s mouth. Yuri immediately starts to suck and twirl his tongue around his finger.

He can hear a moan slip out his throat and he takes the finger out of Yuri’s mouth and gets the rope to loosen it up. Otabek can see Yuri’s shoulders relax. “Put your arms down Yuri.” Yuri does. Walking back over to Yuri, he puts his hand on his shoulder and pushes Yuri down to the floor on his knees. Yuri looks up to him. “Open your mouth Yura.” Yuri opens his mouth with his tongue hanging out. Taking his cock in his hand, Otabek moves it closer to Yuri; as Yuri looks up to him, Otabek nods his head. “You may touch me with your mouth only.”

Yuri did not have to be told twice. His lips immediately wrapping around the head of Otabek’s cock, twirling his tongue over the head and pressing into the slit. Otabek hisses out. Yuri, taking the cue, starts to flick his tongue along more of the head. Yuri starts to lick around it, using his tongue to drag up his cock then taking it back in his mouth. Otabek tangles his hands into Yuri’s hair and starts to push into his mouth slowly. Yuri can almost take him all the way in before he starts gagging. He presses to that point and Otabek feels his throat constricting around him, hearing the little gagging sounds he lets out before he pulls back. Yuri hollows his cheeks and looks up at him and Otabek can see the tears in Yuri's eyes; he pulls Yuri's hair harder, pushing his cock back slowly into Yuri's mouth. He can feel the gagging again, feeling Yuri’s mouth opening wide, but he leaves his cock deep in Yuri's throat.

Pulling slowly back a bit he can see tears running down Yuri’s cheeks and Otabek lets up on Yuri's hair a bit to brush the tears off Yuri's cheek. Yuri is moving his mouth up and down his cock. Taking Yuri’s hair again hard, he starts to thrust slowly back into Yuri's mouth. He doesn’t push to the gag point but gets close. Otabek continues thrusting gently, then sees those eyes challenging him from below. How Yuri can challenge him without speaking drives him mad.

“You asked for it.” he growls out, pulling Yuri's hair harder and thrusting a bit harder and faster this time. Yuri closes his eyes and allows Otabek to fuck his mouth and abuse his throat. He can feel and hear the gagging, can see the tears running down Yuri's cheeks. He pushes in hard, knowing Yuri will barely be able to breathe at this point, and holds him still--his entire cock is almost in Yuri’s mouth and down his throat. He holds Yuri another second as he feels Yuri's throat constricting around him, hearing him gagging. Pulling back out, Otabek yanks Yuri’s hair even harder, and moaning out loudly he thrusts a few more times, then pulls all the way out. Looking back down at Yuri, at those red swollen lips, the red tear filled eyes, spit running down his chin and panting hard.

Helping Yuri stand, Otabek swipes his hand over Yuri's chin to clean up the mess and kisses Yuri gently. Those lips always feel amazing after being abused. Swollen, wet and hot. Otabek’s cock is throbbing, feeling heavy and wet between his legs. Untying Yuri’s hands, he throws the rope to the side. He rubs Yuri’s wrists, seeing the red marks from the rope. Taking each hand up, Otabek kisses the inside of each wrist gently. Putting Yuri’s arms back down, he runs his hands over Yuri’s chest and sides. He knows Yuri loves to be touched, he will give him all the touching Yuri craves.

Otabek slides his hands down from Yuri’s shoulders, down his arms, rubbing his wrist again, he takes Yuri’s hand, kissing the back of it gently. Letting go of Yuri’s hand, he walks around slowly behind him.

“Can you bend over? Leave your legs straight.”

Yuri bends at the waist and places his hands on the floor. No, not what Yuri wants exactly, but he knows this. “Spread your legs more and lean down on your elbows.”

Yuri bends deeper. Otabek loves the flexibility Yuri has. Taking his cock, still wet, Otabek sticks it down the crease in Yuri’s ass, slipping it up and down. Moving his hands, he rubs down Yuri’s lower back to his hips and over his cheeks. Yuri moans and pushes back against him. Taking his hands, Otabek pushes the cheeks far apart and watching his cock move up and down. A few more thrusts and he has to stop or he will come before it is time.

Moving back, Yuri tries to follow. “Hold still.”

Yuri groans and stops moving.

“We need to work on this groaning problem you have Yura.” Taking his hand he smacks down on one pale cheek. Yuri hisses out and is breathing heavily again. Rubbing slowly where he just slapped, Otabek could already feel the heat rising. He lets go of that cheek and smacks down on the other. He loves watching those cheeks bounce back after striking.

Yuri is moaning and crying out. Otabek continues slapping, taking a turn on each cheek. The sound of the impact echoes in the room. Stopping, he grabs those cheeks, forcefully squeezing them. The pink is getting brighter and the heat coming off Yuri’s skin has his cock throbbing and leaking.

Squeezing one more time, Otabek lets go and slaps back down on each one. Yuri is a moaning, sobbing mess at this point. He can tell by his breathing, Yuri isn’t far at this point as he can easily get off just from the smacks. He smacks each cheek one more time.

Rubbing them, he comes back up, placing his cock back between that heat that surrounds his cock. Leaning over a little bit, Otabek reaches around and gently grabs Yuri’s cock.

“Ahhhh!” Yuri yells out as he is so close at this point but Otabek won’t give him the pressure he needs. Otabek can feel him dripping and rubs his thumb over the trip and spreading it down slowly on Yuri’s cock. “Beka!” Yuri calls out and he immediately lets go of Yuri’s cock.

Standing back up he smack each cheek hard and hears him cry out. Moving in front of Yuri once more, Otabek grabs him under his arms and stands him back up.

Yuri’s face is a mess. Tears are streaming all over and he is sobbing at this point. Rubbing his thumb under his eye smearing the tears across his cheeks, kisses him gently. Going quickly to the bathroom, wetting a cloth, coming back and cleaning up his face. “Beka… I… I’m sorry…” Yuri says in between sobs.

Otabek was lightly running the cloth across Yuri’s face, cleaning up the tears, the spit, the mess of Yuri’s face. Grabbing Yuri’s chin, lifting him back to look at him, kisses him gently then says, “I did not say you could talk.”

Yuri stops talking and his chin is quivering, tears still coming down his cheeks. Otabek leans in and kisses one away. Something about Yuri being vulnerable like this makes his cock twitch even harder than it already is. In Yuri’s everyday life, he has an outward hard shell, showing no emotion other than hatred and anger. Seeing this side of Yuri is what Otabek wanted. Seeing this vulnerable, sobbing mess, the hard exterior shell melted away--he loves this side of Yuri.

Moving in, Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri’s waist to pull him closer. “You may touch me.”

Yuri clings to him immediately, kissing Otabek’s shoulders and neck, holding him tightly. Otabek can feel their cocks touch and moans out. Yuri is kissing his neck with hard open mouth kisses and runs his tongue up and down Otabek’s neck. Yuri’s hands grab his shoulders, tightly holding him to him. Otabek moves his cock into Yuri’s and feels him moan against his neck.

Moments like this, he almost forgets about the touching problem. With Yuri there is no problem. He loves feeling Yuri’s hands grabbing shoulders, Yuri’s nails pressing into his skin, the feel of Yuri’s mouth on his neck kissing, biting and licking. These touches from Yuri he loves. Moments like this, when they are close and Otabek can hear Yuri moaning into his neck, pressing against him, as if his life depends on it, grabbing at him with his hands, he forgets he hates being touched. He could never hate being touched by Yuri. Yuri is so expressive and open with his lust and passions, this only turns Otabek on even more.

They are both breathing heavy and Otabek pulls away from Yuri. Taking his hand he leads him over to the bed. Sitting on the bed he moves back into the center and looks at Yuri, “Come here Yura.” Yuri climbs onto the bed and into his lap straddling him. He can feel the heat from his ass on his legs. Yuri’s hands are on his thighs as he looks at him. “You may continue touching me Yura.” Yuri takes his hands running up his arms, to his shoulders, behind his head and leans in for a kiss. Yuri presses his cock against him and they both moan out, rocking their hips into one another, letting their cocks press and rub.

“Tell me what you want Yura.”

“I want you Beka.” Yuri moans out.

“Oh but you already have me.” He feels Yuri’s hands grip his shoulders hard. Yuri presses his cock harder into his and growls. “Tell me Yura.”

“Ugh, Fucking hell Beka.”

“That is not answering me.”

“You frustrate the hell out of me.”

“Likewise.”

He stops meeting the thrust of Yuri’s hip and hears him groan out. Leaning back on his arms, he looks at Yuri, raising an eyebrow questioning him. He can see the frustration building in. Yuri has tested his patience before and realized his is a lot more. He can easily wait him out without a flinch. Where as Yuri is impatient and acts out on impulse. Yuri leans down and places his hands on his chest and starts moving his hips against him letting their cocks meet again. He refuses to moves back. He wants Yuri to answer him. “Yura, I’ll not ask you again.”

“Ugh!!! Fuck me Beka.”

“How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No, I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

“Beka!”

“Yura?”

Otabek hears Yuri growl and he laughs. He loves getting Yuri worked up. Yuri leans further down on him and starts to kiss his chest, taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Otabek refuses to give in, even though all he wants to do is throw Yuri down and fuck him through the mattress. He is enjoying Yuri’s mouth on his chest. Actually, he has only ever enjoyed Yuri’s mouth on him, Otabek realizes; there’s something about Yuri squirming on him, begging and touching him, that feels normal to Otabek. Makes him feel normal. He loves the moments when he can be just be normal. Still leaning back he lays all the way down. He can hear Yuri growling.

“Seriously Beka?”

“Hrm?”

“You know what the fuck I am talking about?”

“Then why don’t you just tell me Yura? You are only doing this to yourself.”

Yuri stretches out, leaning his chest onto his and looks at him. Otabek can see those cheeks blushing and his lips still swollen and red. Yuri leans down, kissing his neck, and Otabek turns, giving him better access. As his lips move up toward Otabek’s ear, Yuri whispers, “Let me fuck myself on top of you, Beka.”

That was all Otabek needed to hear. He stretches his arm out to grab a bottle off the nightstand and flips Yuri off him and onto the bed, then turns him over. Yuri yelps and laughs; Yuri loves being thrown around in bed.

Otabek grabs Yuri’s hips and pulls them up. He can see the pink flesh of Yuri’s cheeks and the heat coming off of them. Spreading them wide, Otabek leans in and softly kisses above Yuri’s entrance. He feel Yuri already squirming, and he gently licks around the area and teases him with kisses as he massages those warm cheeks. Flicking his tongue over Yuri’s rim, he hears Yuri moan out into the mattress.

Using his tongue, Otabek licks all around and then kisses right over Yuri’s hole. He gently licks at it and moves a hand around to grab at Yuri’s cock, which has starts to leak again. Slowly rubbing Yuri’s cock up and down, Otabek moves his tongue back to Yuri and slowly presses in. Yuri moans louder and presses back onto his mouth and Otabek starts to push his tongue a little more deeply each time. Otabek takes turns between licking around and slowly pressing his tongue in and listening to Yuri, who is moaning nonstop now, calling out Otabek’s name and many curse words in the process, all muffled by the mattress.

Pressing his tongue in more, Otabek feels Yuri giving way to him, and he continues to slowly stroke Yuri’s cock. After a few strokes, Otabek lets go of Yuri’s cock, though he keeps the pace of the thrusts with his tongue. Squeezing Yuri’s warm cheeks as he does this, Otabek listens to Yuri sob and cry out before giving him one final lick and kiss, he leans up a bit breathing heavy on him and Yuri is a sobbing mess.

Getting the bottle, Otabek puts a few drops on his fingers and goes back lightly kissing Yuri, then he bites his cheek. Taking a slick finger, Otabek slowly presses into Yuri, who pushes back against the finger immediately; he presses in more slowly, though he know Yuri wants more, he knows how impatient Yuri is. Slowly moving his finger in and out, Otabek reaches his other hand around to grasp Yuri’s cock again. Yuri cries out as he slowly pumps between both hands in rhythm. Slipping in a second finger, Otabek pushes up, reaching, looking for that spot in Yuri. He knows the minute he hits it--Yuri yells out loudly; he cannot decide whether to push against Otabek’s fingers (those fingers, moving in and out and hitting that spot when Otabek pushes back in) or thrust into the hand on his cock.

Otabek scissors his fingers, making room for another. He knows if he keeps this up, Yuri will come easily, so Otabek lets off his cock, adds in a third finger slowly pulling them in and out.

“Fuck Beka, I need more! Please!”

Slapping his ass cheek hard, Otabek removes his fingers and sits back against the headboard. He sees Yuri turning around to face him. He smirks and raises an eyebrow.

Yuri crawls over to him and straddles his lap again, then takes the bottle, putting some in his hand and wraps his hand around Otabek’s cock. Holding it tightly, Yuri covers it completely, then moves up further into Otabek’s lap. Reaching around behind himself, Yuri grabs Otabek’s cock and lines it up to his entrance.

When Yuri pushes down, Otabek feels his cockhead pop through that tight ring. They both hiss out. Yuri takes Otabek’s hands and presses them to his chest and slowly starts to push down. Otabek grabs onto Yuri’s hips and holds them tightly. Yuri is slowly working his way up and down Otabek’s dick; once he is finally all the way in, Yuri holds still, breathing hard. Yuri leans forward to press their foreheads together and just stares Otabek in the eyes, those bright green eyes just piercing into him. Yuri starts to rock his hips slowly, then rises back up, then slams back down.

They both moan out, and Otabek’s grip on those writhing hips get tighter. Yuri starts to press up and down hard on him as Otabek thrusts up into him. Yuri can do this amazing thing with his hips, twirling them just a little bit as he slams down on top of Otabek to drive him crazy. Yuri continues this as they moan out and Otabek’s grip on his hips at this point will leave finger marks.

Letting go of Yuri’s hips, Otabek sits up more and wraps his arms around Yuri’s lower back, lifting him off, then pushing him back into the bed, then taking his legs and pushing them all the way to Yuri’s head practically laying on the mattress next to his head. Otabek is grateful again for Yuri’s flexibility as he lines his cock back up and pushes right back in all the way.

Yuri yells out and grabs the bedding in his hands. Otabek thrusts in roughly and hits Yuri’s prostate with each thrust. “Touch yourself,” he moans out loud and Yuri takes his hand and starts stroking himself as Otabek thrusts in hard. The only sounds between them are the smack of their skin, the sweat covering their bodies, and Yuri yelling out.

Otabek can feel Yuri starting to get tighter and he knows he is getting close. Otabek continues to thrust even harder, making sure to hit Yuri’s prostate each time until Yuri yells out loudly and starts coming. It shoots out his cock covering his stomach, and all the way up his chest. Eventually, Otabek has to stop thrusting as Yuri is so tight around him he can’t move. Seeing Yuri’s face twisted up and him yelling out, the tightness around him, he finally is able to move again and thrust a few more times roughly and feels himself release deep into Yuri.

Staying inside Yuri, Otabek collapses on top of him and Yuri wraps his arms around him to hold Otabek close and kiss his cheeks, his nose, and all over his face. Both are breathing hard and covered in sweat.

Pulling back up, Otabek looks at the mess that is Yuri. His hair is clinging to his forehead, his eyes and mouth swollen.... Brushing tears away again, Otabek gently kisses him and pulls out slowly, hearing Yuri groan again. Rolling over, he pulls Yuri to him, and relaxes as Yuri puts his head on his chest as Otabek brushes the hair out of Yuri’s face, and Yuri absently strokes his chest.

Yes, Yuri’s touches, those Otabek doesn’t mind at all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I took Otabek's touch aversion, and mirrored it to my own. It isn't all the time I'm like this, but mostly it is unless it is someone special. I do not know how others are with touch aversion, so I am using my own as a reference here. 
> 
> Again, the-stoned-ranger / blackmountainbones!!!! Thanks so much for helping me through my train wreck! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
